


The Slenderverse Kingdoms

by CuteHeartz



Series: The Slenderverse Kingdoms [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, EverymanHYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Basically everyone in all three shows is involved, F/M, M/M, This is like the intro before I get into all the real stories, all will be Explained in dis part here., welcome to hell kids enjoy, welcome to my kingdom au series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: The Intro to the Three Kingdoms of Slenderverse





	1. The Intro to the Three Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Slenderverse Kingdoms AU! This is my own little AU that I created (with the help of a friend of mine!) on Discord and Tumblr a while ago. I decided to repost everything on here so you guys can see them all too! This part will just be the explanations of what all the roles and things are so you know what’s going on! You can refer to this intro here for any information you may need to know. I may add something every once in a while as I expand the AU.

There are three kingdoms in North America (located in current day Florida, Alabama, and New Jersey). That’s about the distance away the kingdoms are. One is the Marble Hornets Kingdom located in modern day Alabama. Their home is Benedict Castle, located near Rosswood Forest. In Rosswood lives the Operator, who is trying to overthrow the kingdom for himself. These are the roles in this kingdom.

King: Tim

Queen/medic: Brian

Princess: Sarah

Good Knight: Seth (and his dog)

Dark Knights: Masky and Hoodie (The Operator created evil versions of the monarchs to try to overthrow the kingdom)

Scholar/Advisor: Jay

Sorcerer: Alex (The Operator is also trying to turn him against the monarchs)

Mage: Amy

Seer: Jessica

Here is the basic look/inspiration for Benedict Castle

In the modern day location of New Jersey is the EverymanHYBRID kingdom. Their castle is Centralia Castle, located near Baldpate Forest. In Baldpate, the trio of demons known as Habit, Rake, and Slenderman are trying to overthrow the EMH kingdom. The roles in this kingdom are

King: Vinnie

Queen: Stephanie

Princess: Linnie

Good Knight: Evan

Dark Knight: HABIT

Scholar/Advisor: Lexi

Sorcerer: Jeff, Jessa

Mage: Alex

Seer: Jessie

Medic: Corenthal

Here is the basic look/inspiration for Centralia Castle!

In the modern day area of Florida exists the Tribe Twelve Kingdom. This kingdom is REALLY in chaos. Their castle is Victor Castle, located near Victor Forest. The TT Kingdom has been overthrown by the evil King, the Administrator. The good king, Noah, was the one that was overthrown, and is now seeking to take back the throne. The roles in this kingdom are:

(On The Administrator’s side)

Evil King: Administrator

Dark Knight: Observer 

Council: the Collective

(On Noah’s Side)

Good King: Noah

Queen: Sarah

Good Knight: Firebrand

Assassin: Milo/Mr. Scars

Advisor: Scriniarii, Edward

Scholar Triumvirate: Karl Maxwell, Sam, Daniel

Sorcerer: Kevin

Seer: Sebastian

Medic: Kat

Rebel Headquarters: The Watchtower in Victor Forest

This is the basic look/inspiration for Victor Castle


	2. The History of the Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add some of the history and lore about this AU into the intro! This all comes from my story Inbound and I figured it would be important to understanding the AU as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also keep in mind that the only really “canon” elements of this AU are the roles! The subjects such as time period, history, location, and stuff are all based on how you see the AU or how you’d like it to be! This is all just my own interpretation of the AU!

Many myths and legends surround the creation of the kingdoms and give possible explanations as to why the Operator, Slenderman, Administrator, Habit, and the Rake terrorize the Kingdoms.

One particularly prevalent legend that originated in Marble Hornets but spread to other kingdoms as well was the Legend of Der Grobmann. As it goes, a thousand years ago there were many tribes inhabiting the continent. One of the most powerful tribes was Habiscitus, which was located around the Black Forest. It was believed to have somehow found the secret to unlocking the evil powers of dark magic and the powers of Satan. Slowly, they conquered other tribes in an attempt to build a powerful empire. Each tribe they conquered was treated with brutality, having their farms and cities burned and salted and forcing the men and women into virtual slavery.

However, they were finally stopped by the Alliance of Germaine, which consisted of three other powerful tribes. In the Battle of Black Forest, the King of Habiscitus, a cruel tyrant who many believed to be inhuman and possibly even the Devil himself, was captured and condemned to be executed in the Black Forest. According to the legend, just before the King was hung from the gallows, he placed a powerful curse on the land. The curse would send the demon Der Grobmann, an ancient evil that brought terror throughout the land, to torment every kingdom, especially those in the Alliance of Germaine, for all eternity. 

However, in order to further spread torment and fear, Der Grobmann was said to have split himself into three entities in order to torment the three tribes in the Alliance, who later grew into powerful kingdoms. The names of these three entities evolved over time, but currently have taken on the names of Slenderman in EverymanHYBRID, The Administrator in Tribe Twelve, and The Operator in Marble Hornets. 

Some say that after the King of Habiscitus cursed the land with Der Grobmann, he was not yet satisfied with the terror he had inflicted on his captors. Wanting revenge for his death, the doomed King sold his soul to Satan so that he might return in the form of the cruel and insane entity known as Habit. 

Finally, after successfully reincarnating himself, Habit sprung another demon from the earth in the Black Forest known as Riulaev, more “fondly” known today as the Rake. 

Every year since the creation of the Alliance of Germaine, an Assembly of Germaine was held at the Palace of Habiscitus. After Habiscitus was conquered and their king executed, the Kingdom was split up and conquered tribes were given back their sovereignty and developed into their own kingdoms. The small area of land left, including the palace, was transformed into a sort of neutral territory. Part of the palace was converted into a cathedral and the rest was often used as a meeting place to negotiate, sign treaties, and end wars. The Assembly of Germaine celebrated the end of the war against Habiscitus and the continued surivival of the Kingdoms in the Alliance. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that is basically the structure for my AU! Only the roles are really cemented. Things like plotline or even period of time (modern or medieval is fine, although I’ll probably be using a more medieval time period in my own works) can be whatever you imagine them to be. My goal is to have people participate in this whole AU and contribute their own ideas and headcanons and help me flesh out and grow the AU more! I hope you enjoy the AU and it’s opportunities as much as I do! Please ask me any questions if you have them and I will clarify anything to the best of my ability!


End file.
